bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideal Subject Lauda
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51037 |no = 1439 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 152 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74 |normal_distribute = 11, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 11, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |bb_distribute = 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140 |sbb_distribute = 16, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158 |ubb_distribute = 6, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 6, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb2_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = Although Lauda had obeyed all orders from his master until that point, it is said that he repeatedly ignored orders during his battle with the demon known as the god of destruction. Theories hold that, if this is true, he had begun to chafe at his master's yoke, and would have eventually sought freedom. Perhaps if he had escaped from his existence as a mere "tool" and truly gained a soul, he would have become almost indistinguishable from the "ultimate being" the demons had sought to create with their research. |summon = I understand completely. She gave it to me... So now, I will give her myself... |fusion = You understand, don't you? You understand what you fight for. I don't seem to be complete yet. |evolution = Your words... I believe them, even if they're lies. Because it's my decision to do so! | hp_base = 6202 |atk_base = 2793 |def_base = 2053 |rec_base = 2017 | hp_lord = 8052 |atk_lord = 3483 |def_lord = 2562 |rec_lord = 2517 | hp_anima = 9169 |rec_anima = 2219 |atk_breaker = 3781 |def_breaker = 2264 |def_guardian = 2860 |rec_guardian = 2368 |def_oracle = 2413 |rec_oracle = 2964 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Divine Majesty |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk, enormously boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Sparks exceed certain amount & boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 200% BB Atk, 120% Spark boost after 15 Sparks, & 50% boost |bb = Stellar Cleave |bbdescription = 30 combo Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, probable Spark critical for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 250% BB Atk, fills 1-2 BC & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Crimson Skies |sbbdescription = 29 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 11 combo powerful Light attack on single foe, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, probable Spark critical for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 2-3 BC, 300% BB Atk & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 29 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 29 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = 11 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 11 |sbbmultiplier2 = 660 |ubb = Armageddon Call |ubbdescription = 46 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 600% BB Atk, 300% Spark & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 46 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 46 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Awakening Formation |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is over 50% & raises normal hit amount |esnote = 50% boost to Atk, +1 to each hit count |evofrom = 51036 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 50% to 70% |omniskill2_2_note = (Prerequisites: Unlock "50% boost to Spark damage") |omniskill2_3_sp = 10 |omniskill2_3_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 70% to 100% |omniskill2_3_note = (Prerequisites: Unlock "Raises Spark damage boost from 50% to 70%") |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_1_note = 25% chance for 25% vulnerability |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's success rate of Spark critical effect |omniskill3_2_note = +10% chance. 30% chance total |omniskill3_3_sp = 50 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill3_3_note = +100% boost. 350/400% total |notes = |addcat = Demon Inventors |addcatname = Lauda2 }}